Current vehicle acceleration controllers are typically pre-programmed with a limited number of vehicle acceleration levels. These controllers are unable to effectively modify a vehicle's acceleration level to account for various external conditions, such as road conditions and vehicle engine conditions, and driver preferences, such as fuel-efficiency preferences and driver acceleration preferences. A need exists for a controlled vehicle acceleration method that provides such functionality.